1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds capable of disrupting the BCL-2 interations with proteins containing a BH3 domain. Disrupting this interaction has the potential to restore the anti-apoptotic function of BCL-2 in cancer cells and tumor tissue expressing BCL-2. The invention further provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the invention, pharmaceutical preparations comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds in the treatment of cancer.
2. Background of the Invention
Apoptosis, or programmed cell death, is important for normal embryological or anatomical development, host defense and suppression of oncogenesis. Faulty regulation of apoptosis has been implicated in cancers and many other human diseases which result from an imbalance between the process of cell division and cell death. BCL-2 belongs to a family of proteins which regulate apoptosis. BCL-2 contributes to cancer cell progression by preventing normal cell turnover caused by physiological cell-death mechanisms.
The expression levels of BCL-2 proteins correlates with resistance to a wide spectrum of chemotherapeutic drugs and γ-radiation therapy. Over-expression of BCL-2 has been observed in many forms of cancer. The following over-expression percentages in cancers have been observed: 20-40% in prostrate; 80-100% in hormone resistant prostrate; 60-80% in breast; 20-40% in non-small cell lung; 60-80% in small cell lung; 50-100% in colorectal; 65% in melanoma; 13% in head and neck; and 23% in pancreatic.
Biological approaches to modulating Bcl-2 function using anti-sense oligonucleotides or single-chain antibodies have been shown to enhance tumor cell chemosensitivity. Synergistic effects and complete tumor regression have been observed in vivo in the combined treatments with a combination of an anti-sense oligonucleotide (G3139) and docetaxel. Therefore, BCL-2 represents a highly attractive target for the development of a novel therapy for the treatment of many forms of cancers. In particular, the need exists for small molecules that bind to BCL-2 and block its anti-apoptotic function in cancer and promote cell death in tumors. The present invention fulfills this need.